


A Forbidden Love Affair

by IneffableReddie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Changing pronouns for Crowley, Comfort, Crowley and Aziraphale are best friends, Crowley is a mess, Demon/Human Relationships, Demortal Wives, F/F, F/M, Fem!Crowley, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis are best friends, Sorry but no ineffable husbands, alternative universe, explicit rating for later on chapters, practically family, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableReddie/pseuds/IneffableReddie
Summary: What happens when a demonic nanny and a human barmaid fall in love?Secrets are revealed, lines will be crossed, and hearts will be broken. But in the end everything works out just fine... right? How bad can things possibly get anyways?
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Davina (Rab C Nesbitt), Crowley (Good Omens)/Davina (Rab C Nesbitt, Davina & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth & Davina, Nanny Ashtoreth & Davina & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling & Brother Francis, Nanny Ashtoreth (Good Omens)/Davina (Rab C Nesbitt), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	A Forbidden Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re here for the ineffable husbands you’re not going to find it here, if you’re here for the ineffable wives then guess what? This isn’t it either. This is about the demortal wives, as in nanny Ashtoreth and Davina, a ship that needs more attention. 
> 
> This is a roleplay between @kunstbyJ (on Twitter) and me (@WahoooCrowley) that got bigger then we planned and decided to turn it into a fic. The more we do the more chapters will be added. So sit tight lovelies for one hell of a fun (shouldn’t say that, shits gonna get painful) ride. And hopefully there will be more demortal wives shippers with this.

It was midsummer and Warlock Dowling had left with his parents to a relative's house. As for brother Francis, well... He had been sent off on a blessing. It was supposed to be a quick trip for the angel, but it seemed that something had come up that was keeping him away a few extra days. 

This meant that nanny Ashtoreth was left alone at the Dowling’s estate. She had made herself the most respectable, as well as feared, person out of the entire staff. So without hesitation, she was always left in charge of the estate whenever the Dowlings left. On this particular day, Ashtoreth was walking along an empty road nearing the town by herself. The town was about a good thirty to forty minutes away from the estate, but with a staff that took any and every advantage of their superiors being gone to gossip without care, nanny was more than happy to take a long walk if it meant being away longer than if she had driven. 

There was a sunshower, so the rain was rather light and hardly noticeable while the sun shone warmly; Ashtoreth’s favorite kind of weather. She delicately held her black lace-trimmed umbrella as she made her way closer to town when suddenly something caught her attention. Or, better said, someone. 

“Ash, Hi!” A figure waved at her from a few feet away. A pretty brunette with long perfect curls, warm brown eyes, and the most charming smile. Her name was Davina.

“Hello my dear," Ashtoreth greeted her as she got closer to her. 

“Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all, there’s always room under my umbrella for one more person. Plus, I could use the company.” Ashtoreth smiled at her politely as she moved her umbrella to rest between them, covering them both. 

“So glad I ran into you, otherwise I would’ve been soaking wet! I mean, it’s raining lightly but getting any white fabric even just a little wet will make it see through immediately! It'd be such an embarrassing disaster- oh dear, I’m rambling aren’t I?” Stopping herself, Davina chuckled timidly as she kept her eyes on the road ahead of her. 

A small smile had formed on Ashtoreth’s face as she listened to her friend talk, but it had left as quickly as it had appeared. “Ah well, if that were to happen I could always lend you my jacket. Can’t have you walking around in a see through blouse now.” 

“Oh how kind of you dear, but there’s no need. I’m already beside you under your umbrella, so...” She moved closer and locked her arm around Ashtoreth’s, “All is well.” 

“Just letting you know, the offer always stands if you need it. Erm," turning her head a bit to look at the other, Ash asked, "Where would you like to go? I don’t particularly have anywhere to be, I was just heading to the park.” 

Davina looked up at her with a small smile, “The park sounds lovely, honestly I really don’t mind. Your company is entertaining enough.” 

Focusing her attention back on to the road ahead of her, Ashtoreth stuck her hand out into the rain before pulling it back in under the umbrella and flicking off the bit of water that had fallen onto it. “The rain is starting to lighten up. Say, do you enjoy those cream filled ice lollies?” 

“An ice lolly sounds good. I haven’t had one in a while though and they can get quite messy. But that’s what I like most about them.”

“They really can, can't they?” Ashtoreth rhetorically asked and smirked slightly. 

They had already arrived at the park and Ashtoreth quickly scanned the area looking for an ice cream confectioner. Finally finding one, she led the brunette to the vendor. 

“Which would you like?” 

Davina looks at the little menu and bites her bottom lip as she thinks about which one to choose. “I’d like the strawberry split." She squeezes Ashtoreth’s arm as she points to the one she likes. After ordering the strawberry split lolly for her friend and an apple cider lolly for herself, Ashtoreth gestures to a bench. As she does so, she snaps her fingers behind her back, making the bench completely dry just as Davina turns her attention to it and they both make their way over.

Holding the ice lolly to her lips, not to taste it, but to simply rest it there, Davina looks up at the sky. "The suns rather warm today," she says, "I love this kind of weather.”She turns her attention back to Ashtoreth, smiling at her.

Gently shaking her umbrella dry before closing it and setting it at her side as she sat down, Ashtoreth holds her gloved hand out to Davina, “Care to sit next to me?” 

“Thank you, darling.~” she glanced at her hand before taking it and sitting down, crossing one leg on top of the other. She fixed her black skirt as she licked the tip of her ice lolly looking around the park.

“So.” Ashtoreth began to speak, keeping her gaze on the pond in front of her. “How’s work? Everyone treating you alright over there?”

A quarter of the lolly was inside of Davina’s mouth, she glanced at Ashtoreth as she slowly took it out and spoke. "I have my days; some customers can be rude but that’s mainly because they’re drunk, so I don’t care.” Shrugging and looking at Ash, she continued, “It must be exhausting for you, taking care of a child.”

“Aren’t some of them in love with you?” Laughing softly, Ash takes a slow, long lick. “I don’t blame them, you can be quite the tease sometimes. And as for Warlock, don’t tell anyone or my reputation will be ruined... but I adore that child. All the hard work is worth it at the end of the day.” 

“If by love you mean all they want is to get into my pants then sure.~” Davina giggled softly as she glimpsed at how Ashtoreth licked her lolly before doing the same thing, only taking it a step further. She stuck her tongue out enough to lick her own treat from the base to the tip. “And don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul.” She winked.

“He tracked mud all over the place, made such a mess it made me proud.” She smiled a bit fondly as she took a bite from the top and sucked on it, making some of the cream come out. 

Davina watched her and felt a small blush develop. She placed her hair over her shoulders and covered a portion of her face to block Ash's view. “Slow down, dear. I don’t want you to choke.” She teased as she bit her lip, holding back a laugh. 

“What? Oh! Sorry. S’pose that’s not very lady like.” She gave the tip a small kitten-like lick before licking her lips as well. “It’s just that I got to the center and it always melts the fastest. Don’t want my hands to be a sticky mess.” 

“I suppose you’re right, but do slow down my dear, we have time.” Davina puts the lolly in her mouth and bites down on it, causing some of the cream to run down her chin. Wiping it up with her thumb and sucking on it gently, she asks, "So, you said Warlock ruining the house with mud made you proud, huh? Why?"

Ashtoreth pulled a small handkerchief from her breast pocket and handed it to her. “Here you go love. You see, my young master will grow up to be a fearsome leader one day. I can’t really explain why but it’s my job to teach him to cause chaos. Make those around him fear him.” 

Taking the handkerchief from her and wiping her mouth, Davina listened to her closely. “Ah~ I see. But I’m sure letting him do whatever he wants will make him egotistical rather than powerful- Not that I’m saying you’re raising him wrong! J-just saying..” she cleared her throat before continuing, “Discipline and kindness play a role too.” 

“Oh no! I make sure to raise him to be well disciplined, have good manners and all that. I give him extra dessert if he’s been behaving, play with him in the garden and so on and so forth.” Ashtoreth pauses, frowning a bit before continuing, “His.. his parents don’t really give him that much attention.” 

Davina slowly licks her ice lolly as she carefully listens. Noticing Ashtoreth getting upset, she reaches over, resting her hand on her arm. “How awful of them! You’re doing absolutely lovely taking care of him, he clearly enjoys your company more.”

“It’s not fair, not one bit.” Looking down at Davina’s hand, Ashtoreth gently holds it and lifts it up, placing a small kiss on her knuckles. “But at least I have your lovely company to make make me feel better.”

Freezing in surprise by the gesture, Davina’s face grew a bit red but she managed to smile softly. “O-oh well~ that makes me very pleased. I must say, meeting up with you is really a blessing.” She grins softly, keeping her hand in her grip, “You’re absolutely charming.~” 

Smiling gently, Ashtoreth lets go of her hand and takes a few long licks of her lolly that was starting to melt. “May I ask my dear, what were you doing out today?” 

Still a bit star struck, Davina manages to clear her throat and takes a bite out of her ice lolly. “I had a few errands to see to, buying more boxes of alcohol to refill the bar. I was also supposed to go shopping this afternoon for new clothes, but it started raining.”

“If you’d like, I can accompany you. I have no plans for the day and I could stand to add a few new things to my wardrobe.”

Gasping, Davina holds Ashtoreth’s hand excitedly, “I can definitely help you with that! I think it’ll be nice to see you in something new, something that’ll show more skin.” Smirking, she raises a brow looking at her.

Ash let out a slight choking sound and if it wasn’t for her glasses, the other would’ve noticed her eyes going wide in surprise. “Not that I have a problem with it, I’m not against showing some skin, but what’s wrong with the way I dress?” 

Davina laughed gently at her reaction and grinned, “Oh nothing wrong at all, dear. But it would be nice to see you in... maybe a red v-neck dress or a pink button-up with a skirt.” 

Ashtoreth scrunches up her nose at that last bit, “Red’s more my color but..” she gently pulls Davina closer by the hand that she was still holding and gives a small smile. “I can give it a try if you let me put you in a nice silk black top or Victorian-style heeled boots.” 

Noticing the distance between them being smaller now, Davina’s cheeks grew a hint of pink as she smiled up at her. “Never wore anything like that, but, why not? It’s a deal.” 

“Excellent!” Standing up and pulling her up with her, Ashtoreth tosses the stick from her ice lolly into a near trash bin and grabs her umbrella. “Shall we go then?” 

Tossing her half melted lolly into the trash as well, Davina chuckles softly, "lead the way.” She cleans her hand with the handkerchief she was given earlier before holding it out. “And thank you for the handkerchief, forgot to give it back.” 

“Keep it, never know when you’ll need it. Besides I’ve got plenty more.” 

The day was warm but since it had stopped raining it had gotten even warmer. Ashtoreth delicately removed her gloves and placed them into her pocket before opening up her umbrella and shielding them both from the sun. “Any stores you like to go to? Any boutiques?” 

Folding the handkerchief and putting it away in her pocket, Davina smiles, “uh.. well...” She pauses with a hum then she lets out a small gasp as she locks her arm around Ashtoreth’s, looking up at her excitedly. “I’ve seen a nice one near Soho, let’s go there!” 

Chuckling softly, Ashtoreth reaches her hand out and tucks one of Davina’s curls behind her ear before moving to her chin. With a delicate finger, she tilts her face up to look at her. “Let’s go then, shall we? Lead the way.”

Davina looks up at her with a smile, her eyes betraying her and looking down to the others lips before quickly looking back up at the dark round glasses before her. “I hope my mind doesn’t betray me and I forget where it is." She wraps her other arm around the nanny, pulling herself closer.

“I’m sure we can find the way, look up directions if it comes to that.” She states softly, scanning Davina’s face. Her finger still under her chin, slowly guiding her face closer. 

Trying her best to stand tall and not turn into a puddle of a hot mess, she directs her focus on the street, yet still feeling their distance grow smaller. “I-if you say so-“ Davina could feel her cheeks growing warmer as she finally brings her sight back to focusing on Ashtoreth.

Noticing the blush on her face, Ashtoreth couldn’t help the smirk creeping its way onto her face as she licks her lips. “Something the matter, my dear?” She questions softly as she pulls the brunette closer to her, their faces only a few inches apart now.

“No.” She whispers, her breath hitches as she squeezes the nanny’s arm and parts her lips slightly. Her eyes dart down to her lips again, seeing her tongue, “You’re a very good tempter dear, but..” regaining her voice back to normal Davina decided to make the first move and leaned in closer until her lips gently pressed against Ashtoreth’s cheek. “Two can play this game.” Backing away and removing her chin from Ashtoreth’s grip, she moves her head to rest on the other's shoulder with her gaze forward and a small grin on her lips.

Eyes behind tinted glasses widen for a second from the sheer surprise, a delicate hand laying on the spot that Davina had softly kissed. “What a cheeky girl you are, such a tease.”

Davina gently laughs and looks up at her for a brief second. “I’m not the one who tried to tempt the other into a kiss.” She teases before looking forward again. 

“Was I?” Ashtoreth hums softly, her tone playful. “I guess tempting is in my nature, must’ve slipped my mind, because I didn’t even realize I was doing it. Lead the way.” 

Smiling, Davina starts leading them towards the nearby town, still holding onto the demonic nanny’s arm. 

“We aren’t that far. Two, maybe three streets more and we’ll be there shortly. I’m already eager to see you in a dress.” She chuckles softly.

“I’m trusting you know my style and won’t go too far out of my comfort zone with what you dress me in. I’m a bit picky with how I dress.” Still, Ashtoreth couldn’t help but smile softly as outfit ideas started to form in her mind. “Would be nice to see you in a nice vintage dress, maybe add more black to your wardrobe. Perhaps even some trousers.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll pick you the finest dress I could consider wearing. Speaking of which,” she points at a clothing brand store. “We’re here!” Now excited, Davina leads the both of them into the store. Inside was quite charming, filled with antique and modern dresses for all kinds of events, as well as more casual clothing. “You can go look for what you think will suit me and I’ll do the same. Then we’ll meet up in the dressing rooms.” 

“Sounds perfect. I’ll meet up with you in about 20-30 minutes.” Ashtoreth adds as she scans the store, liking the style of it all. 

She starts walking down an aisle, her umbrella gently tucked under her arm. “Oh I like this.~” she exclaims, picking up a dark red silk blouse with an attached ribbon to tie into a bow around the neckline, and another more casual dark blue satin blouse. Moving to an aisle full of skirts and trousers, she smiles when she spots a dark gray knee length tulle skirt. Her smile widens even more as she picks up a pair of black slim fit dress trousers for women. 

From across the store, Davina was wandering around, aisle to aisle with a soft grin, thinking about what would look good on her dear friend. 

“That’s adorable!” She picks out a crimson knee-length sleeveless dress with a V-neck before picking up a floral blouse. “Ooh~ this’ll look gorgeous with..” Davina mutters softly to herself as she picks another knee length form-fitting dark pink skirt. 

Wandering over to a section with trousers and jackets, she mutters to herself, "I think... hm!” She picks up a short leather jacket along with dark blue trousers. “These will look PERFECT on her!” 

Ashtoreth had started walking towards the dressing rooms when she spotted a light beige satin wrap dress with a print of pheasants sitting on flowered branches and a low V-neckline. 

“This will look lovely on her, and of course to tie the look together..” her voice trails off as she picks up a simple emerald pendant. Sometimes the simplest look can be the most captivating.

Davina had continued to pick up some accessories, silver earrings with pearls, a pink necklace with charms of butterflies and stars on it. And finally, she picked out black high heels and men’s formal shoes and began heading towards the dressing room. 

Ashtoreth walked up to Davina with a smile on her face, “Excited my dear? I know I am. I picked a few simple things, pretty and delicate just like you.” 

Biting her lip to control her wide grin, “Oh I’m head over heels!! I cannot wait for you to try what I picked out for you.” She hands over the clothes that she had picked, “Go in and try them!” 

“Did you pick these out in any specific way or should I just mix and match?” Ashtoreth hands her the clothes that she had picked out as well. “Also, I’m so sorry I didn’t pick very much, but I’m excited to see the dress on you! I just know you’ll look fabulous in it.” 

“Well I did pick them in a certain order but I would like to see how you would wear them.”

“I’m also very much excited to see what you have picked out for me.” Divina giggles before taking the clothes from her hands. “I hope you’re comfortable with wearing high heels.” 

Chuckling softly, “I like to think I do a pretty good job of keeping up with fashion. It’s just that there’s a certain dress code when it comes to being a nanny.” 

Stepping into the dressing room, she looks at the clothes that Davina had picked out. “Hmm... let’s see, I can make this work.” Putting on the floral blouse she pairs it with the dark blue trousers and formal shoes, making it appear almost as a business casual kind of look. She adds on the silver pearl earrings before walking back out and does a “ 𝘛𝘢𝘥𝘢 !” Kind of pose. "How does this look?” 

Davina was sitting in one of the chairs that were positioned at the front of the dressing rooms and waited patiently for Ashtoreth to come out. When she emerged, Davina let out a gasp as she grinned widely and clapped. 

“Oh wow! Look at you~ you’re killing it!” She exclaimed and she tried to hold back a giggle of excitement. “How do you feel? Do you like it?” 

Looking down at herself, Ashtoreth examined the outfit. “I like it, the blouse makes me feel dainty but the shoes and trousers make me feel powerful.” She looks up with a large grin on her face, “You nailed it! Now your turn to try something on, figured we'd take turns.” She continued as she took a seat on one of the chairs. 

Davina laughed softly, placing one hand over her mouth delicately. ”I’m so pleased! Right. My turn then, hehe.~” She picks up her clothes and walks into one of the little rooms.

“Which one first?” She questions herself before picking up the beige dress and gaspingsoftly. Quickly, she changes into it, then notices the Emerald necklace and puts it on as well. She walks outside and spins before standing tall in front of Ashtoreth. 

“So~ what do you think?” 

Gasping, Ashtoreth lets out an excited squeal, something she does very rarely, and stands up to twirl Davina around. 

“Darling, you look absolutely gorgeous! Hold on a minute.” Hurrying down to an aisle that’s just for shoes, Ashtoreth picks a pair of black heels with ribbon bows on the back and makes her way back to her friend. 

Davina gasps softly seeing the heels and excitingly takes them from her, quickly putting them on. She strikes yet another pose before laughing. 

“Should I apply to become a model?” She jokes, her curls bouncing lightly from the movements caused by her laughter. 

“You’d make a great model, that dress is gorgeous on you! So much so that it’s enough to make people at your bar sober up the minute they see you.” 

“Oh hush you!” She jokingly smacks Ashtoreth lightly on the arm with a small blush on her face. “Now now, go try on the dress I got for you. I’m even more excited to see it on you!”

“Alright, I’m going.” She laughs as she walks back to the dressing room and changes into the crimson dress and heels. She hums thoughtfully as she considers what else to add before putting on the necklace and draping the leather jacket over her shoulders. 

“What do you think?” She asks once she’s outside again. 

Davina’s eyes go wide as she lets out a gasp, 

“YOU LOOK AMAZING, DEAR!!” She quickly covers her mouth when she realizes that she’s practically screaming. 

“This is so beautiful on you, just need a bit..” Reaches up to her hair and unties it so that it rests on her shoulders, and fixes the jacket as well.

“Oh lord, you’re so breathtaking.” Davina teases with a giggle as she steps back with a huge grin. 

Ashtoreth giggles softly as she walks back into the dressing room and comes back out with her cellphone. 

“I think this is a moment worth remembering, smile love.” She pulls Davina to her side with a smile as she takes a few photos of them together. 

Resting her hands on Ashtoreth’s shoulder, Davina leans in and smiles softly at the camera. For the next photo, she turns her head to leave a soft peck on her cheek before turning and walking away without letting Ashtoreth say anything. 

“I still have one more outfit to try! Be right back.” Davina explains over her shoulder before walking into the dressing room with a soft chuckle. 

She picks up the red blouse and ties the ribbon into a bow, soon after putting on the skirt and tucking the blouse into it. She walks back out with a smile and her hands on her hips, “Never worn a skirt this loose before, but it looks really pretty, no?” 

Ashtoreth was sitting down on one of the chairs looking through the photos on her phone. She had blushed slightly when she felt Davina kiss her on the cheek and brought her hand up to her cheek. As she turned around about to ask why she had done that, she saw Davina had already walked away. 

"It looks very pretty.” Ashtoreth responded as she stood up and grabbed her umbrella. She handed it to Davina and gently turned her around by the shoulders to face a large mirror on the wall. Next, she also removed her glasses and placed them on her with a proud grin.

“I think you’ve channeled your inner nanny.” 

Davina stands with the umbrella and watches their reflection, smirking as she adjusts the glasses and places the umbrella under her arm. 

“All I need now is a child to take care of and then I’ll be able to copy you.” She jokes with a gentle giggle. Then she notices Ashtoreth’s eyes. “Your eyes...”

“Ngk.~” Ashtoreth quickly realizes her mistake and turns around, covering her eyes. 

“Yes well.. they’re um... y-you see it’s a... birth defect?” Still covering her eyes, she reached out behind her with her other hand. “Might I have them back please? Er, I’m a bit sensitive to light and all that you know...”

“N-no wait! that’s not what I meant.” Panicked, she walks around to face Ashtoreth. “They’re so gorgeous and unique my dear, here.”She takes off the glasses and hands them back, “My apologies I just wanted to compliment them that’s all.”

“Easy for one to say such things when they’re not the ones with eyes like mine.” Ashtoreth places her glasses back on with a sigh before offering a half smile. 

“Well, whoever says otherwise, don’t listen to them. They're quite gorgeous and unique, just like you, Ash. So come on now, let’s go pay for our stuff and go.” Davina smiles warmly as she reaches to hold her hands again. 

Smiling, Ashtoreth gives her hand a small squeeze. “Alright Dove, you admire yourself in the mirror some more while I go change first.” 

Back in the dressing room, Ashtoreth rubs her eyes, pushing her glasses up on top of her head. 

“I really should look into getting contacts or something of the sort.” She mutters softly to herself. 

Davina had watched her leave before turning back towards the mirror, “Ugh!! Very clever, Davina, just poke at her insecurities and make her uncomfortable. I’m such a bitch.” She mutters annoyingly to herself. "What a way to be charming, smartass...” 

Ashtoreth smoothed out her vest and rolled up her sleeves before letting out a sigh and walking out of the dressing room. 

“Your turn dear, were you talking to someone? I thought I heard you say something.” 

“Hmm? No, not me.” She turns around with a smile as she walks into the dressing room. Still somewhat panicking inside her head, she tries her best to think of a way to make it up for her fuck up. Davina walks back outside holding the clothes and approaches nanny, resting her hand on her arm. 

“Shall we leave?” She asks softly and tilts her head with a warm smile, leaning into her a bit. 

“Ready when you are, here I’ll pay for our things. I’ve got it covered.” Ashtoreth reaches for the clothes that Davina is holding and holds it along with hers. 

“Oh no don’t you dare! I can’t let you pay for my clothes.” She protests as they start walking toward the cash register. 

“I’ll pay for them and I won’t take no as an answer.” Davina exclaims as she reaches her hand out towards the clothes ready to take them back again. 

“Darling, I can assure you I am more than happy to do this. Don’t you worry your little head about it, it’s my treat.” At this point Ashtoreth had stopped walking and stood in front of the cash register. She turned around and gently poked at Davina’s nose with a smile. 

Davina scrunched up her nose and blinked, taken by surprise and giggled. “Not fair, how about I treat you to lunch, then?” She proposed with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Tilting her head to the side expectedly, some of her brown curls fell onto her face. 

“Oh all right my sweet, you can pay for lunch," Ashtoreth replied as she paid for all of their items and waited for them to be bagged.

Davina smiles and moves to stand behind her resting her chin on her shoulder, hugging her arm again.

“We should go out again one of these days. You better wear one of those outfits I picked out for you," she whispered softly, glancing at her before looking forward again. 

“Only if you wear the dress I picked out. I can’t get enough of you in it, you look so pretty.” Ashtoreth replied as she grabbed their bags, turned to look at Davina with a smile and led her out of the store. 

“So, where to?” 

Davina smiled more and couldn’t help but blush slightly. Chuckling softly, she walked beside her. 

“Well I was thinking we could go somewhere you would like, so you choose.” She suggested looking up at her with soft brown eyes. 

Ashtoreth thoughtfully looked up at the sky for a few seconds. She used her umbrella in a cane like manner as she walked, the sound of it hitting the cement echoing softly. 

“There is this lovely café that I know of, it’s garden themed. Excellent tea and great for lunch.” 

“Sounds lovely! Lead the way.” Davina exclaimed as she gently squeezed Ashtoreth’s arm excitingly. 

“It’s not very far, we’re actually almost approaching it. They have sandwiches, salads, soups, tarts, fresh fruits, and different variations of desserts to choose from. I don’t really eat much, but I do enjoy the place and I hope you do too.” 

“Well I am feeling peckish... So a tart sounds delightful right about now," Davina comments as one of her hands slides down her arm to gently hold Ashtoreth’s hand. ”...And nonsense, l’ll be greatly upset if you don’t at least eat something.” She pouts. 

Scoffing softly and rolling her eyes playfully, Ashtoreth leads them both around a corner. “Alright, I guess I’ll have a cup of tea and maybe even an apple crisp, but only if you put that pouting face away.” Without thinking about it she gives Davina’s hand a small squeeze and gestures forward with her head. 

“We’re almost there, it’s actually just down the street.” Ashtoreth leads Davina down to the café and holds the door open for her. "After you, dear.”

Davina walks inside and looks around in awe. Inside there’s plants running alongside the walls and hanging from ceiling of the building. On each table sits a vase filled with fresh flowers. 

As Davina takes in the look of the place, Ashtoreth makes her way up to the counter.

“One black tea and an apple crumble; what will you be having?” She asked as she turns to look at Davina. 

“Oh- right!" Davina exclaims as she snaps out of her thoughts and walks up to stand besides the ginger female. “Make that another black tea please, and a tart.” 

The barista hands them their orders with a smile and they make their way towards a table in the far back next to a large window. 

“So tell me what you think, try it and tell me how it tastes.” Ashtoreth says pointing towards Davina’s plate. She crosses her legs and leans forward, resting her chin on her palm. 

Davina crosses her legs as well and picks up her silverware, cutting off a small piece of her tart and bringing it close to her lips before opening her mouth to take it in. 

She chews slowly as she hums thoughtfully, then she slowly closes her eyes and hums again in satisfaction. “It’s very good.~” 

She starts cutting off another piece before stopping. “Oh do excuse me, I began without you even trying your plate," she apologized with a soft giggle as she rested her fork down. 

“How does your crumble taste?” Davina asked as she lifted her tea cup to her lips and took a small sip. 

Ashtoreth took a few more seconds looking at Davina before picking up her own silverware and cutting into her crumble. She picked it up with her fork with a dollop of the ice cream it came with and chewed slowly. 

“It’s pretty good, a hint of cinnamon to it.” She finally answered as she delicately dabbed at her lips with her napkin. 

Davina watches her eat, a wicked idea coming to her mind. She slowly puts her tea cup down. 

“Really? I want to taste.” She folds her arms on the table and leans in forward, parting her lips and waiting for Ashtoreth to feed her a piece of her crumble. 

Ashtoreth looks at her in surprise before her lips curl into a slight smirk. She cuts up another piece of her treat making sure to get a decent amount of ice cream and brings it to Davina’s waiting lips. 

Davina took her time with it, slightly sticking out her tongue and letting it brush against the fork before wrapping her lips around it and taking the piece into her mouth. Glancing at Ashtoreth, she chews slowly with a smirk. 

“What do you think, my dear? Is it as sweet as your tart?” 

“It’s delicious indeed, and the fact that it’s from your hands makes it twice as yummy.” She responded, her smirk still on her face. Finally Davina broke eye contact and grabbed her fork. 

“Would you like to taste the tart? You can judge which one tastes best.” 

Ashtoreth’s eyes linger on Davina’s lips,slightly mesmerized. She blinks as she looks down at her plate, feeling a faint blush crawling its way onto her cheeks. 

“N-no dear, I’m sure they’re both delicious.” She picks up her tea cup and takes a small sip, her pinky delicately sticking out. 

Davina hums with a wide smirk trying her best not to laugh, knowing that she made her blush. It felt like a small victory. 

“Ah well~ your loss. It’s really good.” She commented softly and cut another piece and brought it up to her lips. Even if the way she ate could have been seen as seductive in certain ways, it was just the way she ate. No faking or exaggerating. By the third bite she noticed a man sitting in front of their table gazing at her. She lowered her fork and cleared her throat, picking up her black tea and taking a sip, clearly getting uncomfortable. 

The change in her attitude caught Ashtoreth’s attention. With a raised eyebrow she used her demonic powers to sense out the source of her friends discomfort. She emitted a low growl once she had sensed the man along with the thoughts he was having. She couldn’t help her lips curling into a sinister smirk as unknown forces to the man caused his mug to topple over, spilling its scalding hot beverage onto his lap. 

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” He yells as he jumps up from his seat and runs out of the café. 

“ _Serves the asshole right_ _._ ” Ashtoreth thinks to herself as she takes another sip. 

Davina watched the whole scene before her with a wide grin, holding back her laughter. Still, she couldn’t help a small chuckle escaping her lips. 

“Dickhead.. glad he’s gone. Was giving me the creeps.” She spoke softly to Ashtoreth before picking up her fork. “So Ash, is Warlock the first child you’ve taken care of?” 

Ashtoreth's smile widened. “Talk about bad luck huh? And yes, but I have helped other children in the past. Even helped some homeless children get into loving places.” Ashtoreth told her as she cut into her crumble and took a few more bites. 

Sure, she was a demon, but Ashtoreth couldn’t bare to see a child in any sort of pain or unfortunate situation. 

“I can’t stand to see a child suffer, the Dowling’s household is the first I’ve ever actually worked for, first nanny job. I rather like it, as tiring as it can be at times.” 

“Awe~ I’m sure it is.” Davina listened to her talk, resting her cheek on her palm and gazing at her softly. She could feel her heart warm from her words. 

Picking up her teacup, she continued. “I’ve always wanted a child, I think being a mother to one would bring me joy. I know the responsibilities are a lot and that things can get tough with them at times, but it’s all worth it in the end.” She spoke gently of her dream. “You’re quite lucky to be taking care of one.” 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself. I’ve never been a mother myself but..” Ashtoreth swished her tea gently in her teacup before taking a sip and setting it down again. “Taking care of a child is rather rewarding. They look at you like you’re their world and rely on you for everything. Plus, they just love you so unconditionally. For the meantime, I’m enjoying my time with my little hellspawn, considering I’ll have to leave once he turns eleven years old.” 

She looks into Davina’s eyes with a smile. “I’m sure you’d make a great mother. So loving and kind, I can see you having a happy little family of your own some day.” 

Davina’s cheeks grew a light shade of red as she looked down, “Oh hush... I wish it was that simple.” 

She got lost in her thoughts for a second before raising her head to meet the nanny’s dark shades again. “Where would you go after that?” 

“I’m not one for making plans, I like to see what just happens," Ashtoreth leans back in her seat crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Perhaps I’ll move back into my flat in Mayfair. Cause some trouble here and there, who knows.” She spoke nonchalantly as she shrugged. 

Davina chuckled as she picked up her fork and took the last piece of her dessert. She picked up her napkin and dabbed it gently against her lips. 

“That was scrumptious~” she commented as she placed the cloth back on the table and redirected her focus back to Ashtoreth. “Sounds really fun though, causing trouble that is. Might consider ditching my bar and accompanying you.” 

Ashtoreth’s smile widened more, showing sharper than normal canine teeth. “We’d make a killer team, and my flat is more than big enough for two people. Or, I could help you find a place of your own. Whichever you like best. Although I always did wonder how you ended up being a barmaid.” 

Davina noticed her sharp teeth and kept it to herself, not wanting another embarrassment even if she did like the view of them. She lightly bit her lip before responding, “A friend of mine hired me there. Told him I needed quick cash and he helped me out.” 

She leaned back against the chair and crossed her arms over her chest. “He left the city to take a trip and travel a bit, so he left me in charge until he gets back.” 

“You’re a good friend for doing that. I think I’d enjoy a job like that, but then again I’d be terrible at it. I’d end up drinking all their booze and end up drunk all the time!” Ashtoreth said as she burst out laughing. She never was one to say no to the opportunity of getting drunk. 

Davina snorted. Holding in her laughter, she giggled along with Ashtoreth’s laugh instead. “Oh you should visit my bar then. I could simply close the place after everyone’s left and we can have all the drinks to ourselves.” 

Leaning forward onto the table with a large grin, biting her lip. “And no need to worry about getting in trouble... I have it covered.” She explained and raises an eyebrow. “That is of course, if you aren’t busy anytime this week.” 

“Oh Davina, dear, don’t tempt me. That’s my job.” Ashtoreth replies leaning in close, intrigued by the idea of drinking herself into a stupor. 

“Let’s see, tomorrow I have to stop by Warlock’s aunt's estate to drop them off a few things. But after that I should have the rest of the day free.” 

Davina’s grin shone brighter as she raised both her eyebrows. “It’s settled then! Come to the bar at midnight, I’ll text you the address.” She puts her palm in front of her, waiting for Ashtoreth to hand her her phone. “I have a few surprises here and there to entertain us as we drink.” 

“Well now I definitely have something to look forward to. What kind of surprises do you mean?” Ashtoreth asks, a wide grin finding its way onto her face as she hands over her phone. 

Davina takes her phone and adds her number into her contacts, adding a heart emoji next to it. “If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, now would it~?” She teased as she glances at her, letting out a small chuckle as she hands back the phone. 

“Fair enough, guess I’ll have to wait and see. So tomorrow night at midnight? Or what time?” Ashtoreth questions as she slips her phone back into her pocket and adjusts her glasses back up her nose. 

“Yes, tomorrow night at midnight, darling~” she raises her hand and pokes at Ashtoreth’s nose. “I’d say tonight but I don’t think my heart could handle all your charms in one day.” 

“Ngk.~” Ashtoreth’s cheeks turned a pinkish hue as a blush spread. She frowned slightly as she rested her chin on her palm and looked out the window. 

“M’not the one who’s charming here, dove.” She grumbled focusing her her attention more on the plants outside the building, not being able to look at Davina. 

Davina softly laughed at her reaction, a laughter that was contagious, yet soft. A laugh that sounded heavenly. “How adorable! Want anything else or should I get the check?” She asked as she tilted her head, trying to catch her gaze again. 

“No.” Noticing a wilting plant, Ashtoreth slid her glasses down a bit and glared at the plant, causing it to shiver with fear. If people were paying any attention, they could’ve sworn they’d seen the plant turn three shades greener and its leaves stretched out, life coursing back into them. With a satisfied hum, Ashtoreth slid her glasses back up. 

Davina had walked up to the counter to pay for their lunch while Ashtoreth struck fear into the poor plant. 

“Let’s go Ash.” She called out softly as she made her way towards the door. 

“Coming my dear.” Ashtoreth replied as she shot another deathly glare toward the plant and scanned the rest of the café, making sure all of the other plants looked their best as she walked towards Davina. 

The brunette was waiting for her by the door, holding it open. “Thank you for today, it was absolutely lovely.” She thanked her as she adjusted her purse and looked up at her, hugging her arm. 

“No, thank you. If it wasn’t for you I would’ve spent the whole day at the park, but instead I enjoyed a day out with you shopping and having lunch.” She remarked as she opened up her umbrella to cover them from the harsh sun. 

Davina chuckled, keeping her gaze on her. “Indeed, I don’t think I would’ve had this much fun without you.” She responded before reaching her hand up to her glasses and adjusting them for her. “And I can't wait to see you again in that lovely dress I got you.” 

“And I can’t wait to see you again in that lovely satin dress I got you. Shall I drop you off at your bar, my dearest?” She asked as she looked down at her with a sweet smile. 

“No worries, it’s a bit far from here so I have to take a bus to reach it. Davina explained, looking forward. “You can drop me off at the bus station, Ash.” 

She glanced up at her for a brief second before looking forward again. “Don’t forget to text me so that I can send you the location.” She reminded her as she gently squeezed her arm. 

“‘S long as there’s alcohol you can count me there, no way I’m forgetting. Is there anything you’d like me to bring?” 

“Bring whatever you think will suit the night. My apartment is literally above the bar, so we can take the alcohol up to my living room and do whatever the fuck we like.” Davina spoke softly but then finished her sentence excitingly, throwing her hand up in the air. 

Ashtoreth giggles softly, seeing her get so excited and can't help but smile at how adorable she looks. “I don’t doubt we’ll have an amazing night. I almost wish it was already tomorrow night.” 

As they neared the bus station, Ashtoreth turned to look at Davina and gently took her hand bringing it up to her lips and placed a soft kiss to it. “Thank you so much for spending the day with me, my dear. I appreciate it so much.” 

Davina watched her, her cheeks glowing pink, smiling at the gesture. “Well you’re more than welcome.~” she responded as she saw the bus approach. 

“I’ll be waiting for tomorrow. I might even sleep early to let the day move on quicker.” She joked. 

“I’ll be counting down the hours until tomorrow night. I’ll see you then my darling.” Ashtoreth waved goodbye as she watched Davina board the bus and it slowly began to pull away. 

She turned around and pulled out her phone, sending a quick message to Davina asking for the directions to her bar as she made her way back to the estate. 


End file.
